1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine combustion air induction system which may be tuned to amplify desirable sound characteristics.
2. Related Art
Automotive designers have succeeded in rendering the passenger compartments of automobiles and light trucks increasingly quieter, to a point at which much of the audible feedback formerly provided by the engine to the driver has been eliminated. With certain vehicles, such as sports cars and light trucks, however, it is desirable to provide an engine-derived sound characteristic within a vehicle's passenger compartment. This is problematic because sound insulation used to attenuate undesirable engine noises interferes with the transmission of desirable sounds. It would be desirable to provide an air induction system for an automotive internal combustion engine in which a desirable sound characteristic is provided to the occupants of the vehicle's passenger compartment as an audible indication of engine operation.